


Not A Morning Person

by Screaming_Possum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Possum/pseuds/Screaming_Possum
Summary: Crowley needs his angel, and his coffee.





	Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set at any particular time after canon, but I imagined it to be after they've been dating for a while and this was their first night together in a bed with intent to be intimate
> 
> Not beta'd, and literally just barfed all my feels onto the page
> 
> Thanks to @alekstraordinar for the inspiration and prompt idea *______*

Aziraphale glowered from behind the register "display" near the store front, doing his best to silently leer menacingly at the patrons browsing carefully curated bookshelves he had spent hours at a time organizing and reorganizing based on simple whims. Some days it was by chronological order; and others it was by author, title, or relevancy. In rare cases, a complete overhaul swapping bookcases around, just to keep humans that managed to slip in during open hours from finding anything particular.

There were exactly five humans here at this moment, and thus far they kept a far distance from him despite lingering apprehensive looks they tossed his way, whatever questions or requests on the tip of their tongue going unasked. He was content to let them windowshop for the time being, so long as none of them made any indication they found something they were willing to pay the steep price tag for.

"Angel. _Aaaangel_ ," a voice called out from the back of the shop. From around towering furniture and books Crowley ambled into the open, hissing at the sunlight beaming through the shop windows. He shrunk back with a hand to his brow to shield them, grumbling to himself about how he really should've remembered his glasses upstairs. Not his fault his angel decided to get up and go downstairs without waking him first.

"In here, dear," Aziraphale called back, offering a tense smile to a curious customer whose attention had been piqued by the sudden interruption in the otherwise quiet bookshop. He broke the gaze when a shadow slithered itself around a tall stack of books, and froze jaw agape.

Tussled red hair was ablaze in golden orange-red hues, clumps of strands spiking haphazardly to one side, looking very obviously hand-combed back without much thought. Rumpled nearly skin-tight black jeans clung to Crowley's slim legs, while nothing but black socks adorned his feet. His favorite jacket was slightly askew on his shoulders in his attempt to dress, and beneath naught but bare skin and a smattering of dark hair across his chest and a line of it running beneath the hem of his pants.

"There you are," Crowley stated, voice still thick and deep from sleep. He paid no mind to the onlookers, unblinking eyes fixated with an intensity that they might've considered predatory. He crossed the distance languidly, tilting his head this way and that with a pleased, impish smile.

"I-I dare say, we have--" Aziraphale stammered out, licking his dry lips. He gestured a bit too pointedly at the humans without breaking contact, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment to be more or less the center of attention as the silence stretched unbroken for several seconds. His heart hammered in his chest as he became entranced not for the first time by those vivid gold-yellow and slitted pupil eyes; a familiar sight by now that made him weak in the knees now under that sultry stare.

One patron timidly placed the book she was carefully flipping through back in its place and inched out as quiet and invisibly as she could manage, save for the bell affixed to the door which chimed once each for the opening and closing of the door. The others had turned uncomfortably away, trying to ignore the scene playing out in hope it would resolve itself and everyone could go back to their respective business.

"You're ridiculous. Please, do go and make yourself presentable," Aziraphale huffed, doing his best to look offended now that the demon had already chased one customer off. The intentional slight upturn of his lips gave him away however, and he swore he could see the demon preening internally.

"Why don't you make me?" Crowley challenged, now looming close to the angel's personal space. When Aziraphale made no move to distance themselves, he lifted Aziraphale's chin gently and lovingly with a curled finger, gaze flicking from beautiful blue eyes to reddened chapped lips in a positively sinful way that only made the angel's blush deeper.

Footsteps, then ringing from the door as another customer showed themselves out.

Crowley gave his angel a sweet, adoring smile then that made even his own heart melt as the depth of emotion he projected into it. They knew the humans would never actually make it out with a purchase, so were they really customers? Annoying inconveniences was what they were, but all that mattered to the demon was the few inches apart Aziraphale and his faces were, and the warm soft hands that were now slipping under his jacket to run along the smooth planes of his lower back.

Aziraphale let his eyes slide shut as Crowley dipped his head lower for a kiss, exhaling the breath he had been holding for too long. It was the faintest touch of their lips; a feather-light drift of skin to skin that made the angel stiffen briefly with a thrilled shiver. He pressed forward for a deeper kiss, chasing that dastardly and devious pleasure he drank deeply of much of last night when they laid in bed tangled in each other's limbs with naught but their pants on exploring one another's bodies in every tantalizing and gratifying way short of sexual.

Another patron quietly exited.

Crowley smiled smugly, pulling away just enough so Aziraphale could only ever get just enough pressure to make the chase worth it. "Coffee first, love. I only just got up," he finally admits, dropping the seduction act.

"Crowley, it's three in the afternoon!" the angel exclaimed suddenly.

The last two humans walked out one after another in swift succession, but not without quiet stifled giggles and ear to ear grins as they murmured to each other.

Crowley gave the angel an exaggerated shrug before sighing and resting their foreheads together. "I think you just closed for the afternoon. Come with me?" he asked coyly.

Aziraphale smiled broadly, beaming at his love with misty eyes. Pulling the demon's form close, he rested his head against their shoulder, pressing their bodies together in a long hug. "Sounds lovely. Do get dressed first though, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me sobbing over these two on twitter @AVeryGayPossum
> 
> I may write more bare chest Crowley cause I feel I didn't do enough here


End file.
